onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Lily Page
Lilith Page, better known as Lily and also known as Starla, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the fifth episode of the fourth season. She is portrayed by guest stars Nicole Munoz and Agnes Bruckner, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. History Arriving in Minnesota'Maleficent:' "Just what the Dark One showed me... That she was banished to this world thirty years ago, to a place called Minnesota, where she was adopted by a couple." in the Land Without Magic, Cruella and Ursula choose to leave Maleficent's child in the woods to die, but they use the dragon egg she hatched from to prevent themselves from aging for thirty years. The baby is soon found, with a crescent moon necklace in her possession, and she is later placed into an orphanage. Some time later, she is adopted by the Page couple who name her Lilith. }} Sometime after this, Lily is kicked out of her adoptive family's home and begins crashing at an abandoned house with her boyfriend. When they enter a store, her boyfriend throws her a gun, causing Lily to follow his lead as they pull a robbery. While the police are looking for her, Lily somehow tracks down Emma to a foster home in Mankato, Minnesota. Before she can explain her reasons for needing her help, Emma's foster father discovers the girls talking and welcomes Lily to join them for dinner. During the meal, Lily lies when about how she and Emma met. Emma then excuses herself and Lily to the kitchen, where she sees a news report of her friend robbing a store. Although Emma wants her gone, Lily refuses to leave without regaining her crescent moon necklace from the abandoned house, which is the only thing she has from her birth mother. As Emma goes to get it, Lily steals a large amount of money from the foster parents and disappears. In the aftermath, Emma loses faith in her foster parents, who are disappointed with her lying, and runs away to the bus stop, where Lily finds her. Emma, blaming her for ruining her chance at a family, throws her the necklace and tells her to go away. However, Lily wishes to stay together with her, as she's tried to make good decisions in life that turn out bad, and being around Emma is the only time things are good. Emma coldly remarks she'd rather be alone and leaves. On a Pittsburgh bound bus, Lily meets the Apprentice, who implies the darkness in her life is not her fault and something greater is influencing her. He then tells Lily about her birth mother as she listens closely. }} Arriving to Storybrooke, Lily is introduced to her mother, Maleficent, who is not the fearsome dragon she imagined her to be. After spending some time at the diner, she inquiries about getting revenge on Emma's parents, but Maleficent reasons they should let the past go and only think about being happy together in the future. Annoyed at her mother's softness, Lily decides to leave town and goes to the bus stop. There, her anger reaches a new high after Regina prods her about her darkness before stealing some of her blood to use as magic ink for the Author's quill. Seemingly pushed to the edge by this encounter, Lily's eyes give an eerie glow before she transforms into a dragon. After David, Mary Margaret and Maleficent see her at the town line, Lily disappears to the woods as they follow her there. When Maleficent attempts to approach and calm her down, Lily begins spitting out fire, causing a worried Mary Margaret to rush forward. Using her tail, Lily knocks Mary Margaret into a rock, where she falls unconscious and bleeding. Taking off again, she flies to a meadow, reverting to human form. Maleficent finds her, gifting Lily the baby rattle, and then apologizes for not being the mother she expected. Lily admits being afraid that her own darkness will ruin her chances of having a future with Maleficent. Her mother, however, states she doesn't mind a little darkness, and convinces her to stay in Storybrooke for a week before making a final decision. |-|During Alternate Reality= When Isaac rewrites everyone's stories, Lily becomes one of the Queen Snow White's Black Knights and guards Emma's cell from outsiders. One day, Hook brings in a boy who he claims is a prisoner from the Queen. The boy, Henry, knocks her out, before he and Hook rescue Emma. As the trio sail away from the tower, Lily awakens, tearing off her headgear, and transforms into a dragon. Bursting out of the tower, which she reduces to rubble, Lily then charges after the ship. Offering herself as bait, Emma manipulates Lily into flying into her, before unleashing a well-aimed cannon blast that causes the dragon to crash into the ocean. At some point after this, Lily alerts the Queen about Emma's escape and brings Snow White directly to her at the docks. To keep Henry from being captured, Hook stays behind to fight Prince Charming. As Emma runs to Henry, she knocks over a food stall, burying Lily and some of the Black Knights under the rubble. }} }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Lilith" is of Judeo-Christian origin is derived from the Akkadian word "lilitu" that means "of the night".http://www.behindthename.com/name/lilith **"Lilith" is also the name of a demon from ancient Assyrian myths, and in Jewish mythology, she was Adam's first wife. *Lily's alias, "Starla", is a reference to the Lost character of the same name,https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/592541073521528833 from the episode "Everybody Hates Hugo", which was written by Once Upon a Time creators Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. Interestingly, the Lost character also wears a tag with her first name on it. Character Notes *According to the security footage, the store that Lily robbed in Mankato, Minnesota, is called Pawtucket Mini Mart & Deli.File:419IfYouHaveAnyInformation.png Ironically, the store next to The Coffee Mug Restaurant in Lowell, Massachusetts, where Lily is working as an adult, is also called Pawtucket Mini Mart & Deli.File:419GasStation.png *According to the microfice Emma is reading, Lily was baptized around August 14. 1983. *Lily lives in house number 9.File:419LilyDrivesOff.png *The personalized license plate on Lily's car reads "SYLVIA".File:419EmmaStopsTheCar.png *Lily's dragon form is featured in the title card for "Mother".File:420Title.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Her casting call for her younger actress describes her as, "a bright, self-reliant teen who boasts a charming, take-no-prisoners punk exterior and the heart of a secretive, insecure opportunist".http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/10/once-upon-time-episode-405-breaking_77.html *The casting call name for her older actress was "Autumn".http://tvline.com/2015/02/11/once-upon-a-time-season-4-cast-agnes-bruckner/ *The casting call for her older actress describes her as a charismatic and fiercely independent woman who "easily wraps others into her schemes", with a "penchant for troublemaking", although she just "wants to be loved". |-|Cultural References= Disney *Lily sarcastically addresses the Apprentice as Yoda; a reference to the famous alien from Star Wars. ''Lost'' *There is a Geronimo Jackson patch on young Lily's hat.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/592540984526778368 File:419AnywhereElseToGo.png Geronimo Jackson is a fictional band on Lost. Popular Culture *Lily says that she likes to think of the star imprint on her arm as a symbol, "Like Harry Potter"; a reference to the title character of the famous book series by J. K. Rowling, and the scar on his forehead. *Lily makes compliments about Emma's foster home, and says that it is like Norman Rockwell blew up there; a reference to the famous twentieth century American painter and illustrator, whose works enjoy a broad popular appeal in the United States for their reflection of American culture. *Pinned to Lily's bulletin board is a cover story from Weekly World News,File:419Really!.png a largely fictional news tabloid published in the United States from 1979 to 2007. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The baby rattle that Lily receives as a gift from her biological mother, is shaped like a dragon's foot holding an orb.File:413TheMoreDifficult2.png Costume Notes *The girl posing as Lily's daughter is wearing a star printed dress.File:419FreeBurgers.png Appearances References }} ru:Лили Пейдж nl:Lily Page Category:Female Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters